Hurt
by nightwalker2013
Summary: When Hermione saves Harry in the final battle she is captured and saved by Draco. She falls into a magical coma and only one person and can wake her up. What happens when Ginny has taken creidt for Hermione's work?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

Hermione's POV

I remember so little about the final battle. But some things stuck out; the pain, the betrayal, and the darkness. I was so scared but agery. It started like this…

The battle raged on as the sixth and seventh years were battling Order members like Moody, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley were there to help and several teachers were there as well.

I was in the middle of the action and had already managed to snap my wrist thank god it wasn't the one I used for my wand. I looked around and couldn't find Harry so I raced for the forest I knew that Ginny was right behind me.

The sight was horrifying. Harry was on the ground and the last Horcrux Nagini was in his face, ready to bite in a second. Voldemort had a triumphant grin in his face. "NO! Avada Kedavra!" I know that it could hit Harry, but it was either that or get Nagini to kill him. The killing spell hit its intended target, though and fell back dead. I grinned, the last Horcrux was gone.

I dropped to my knees when I saw a bright light in my eyes. I heard Harry get up and kill Voldemort fall to the ground dead. I heard Harry rush to Ginny saying "Ginny you saved me." And lastly I felt the cool hands pick me up as the darkness came around me.

As hours passed in a blur all I felt was pain and anger. When I felt it began to subside I found the strength to open my eyes and I found that I was in a room surrounded by the bodies of many death eaters and standing there was the boy I had learned to become friends with Draco Malfoy telling me everything was going to be ok and that I was safe. It took all my strength to give him one last smile before I let my eyes slide shut and the darkness came to me once again.

Normal POV

Draco had managed to get Hermione out alive but she was terribly injured. When they got to St. Mungo's everything was crazy. It took Draco nearly forever to find someone to take Hermione to a room where they quickly took care of her.

Hours passed and no word of Hermione's condition was given. Draco had already contacted her parents and they were there now. Mr. Granger was holding his crying wife as Draco paced back and forth waiting for the news. He had seen Potter and the Weasel a few times but they were in the room to concerned about the darn Weasley girl.

Draco couldn't get the fact the Potter hadn't even realized that Hermione had been taken captive, he was so worried about Ginny; it made him sick. When Draco had been bandaging his wrist when he had been looking for Hermione. He turned a corner and heard a conversation between McGonagall and some of the order members.

"It's true Alastor."

"Well then who'd they take?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Hermione Granger" Draco felt his heart stop at that moment. Hermione had grown to become one of his best friends when he was going through his parents' deaths. Even with the bumpy past he had grown to love the girl like his own sister.

He had tried to explain to Potter that Hermione was missing but Potter had knocked him to the ground saying he was a darn pest and Hermione would live. But how wrong he was. That was when Draco went to Malfoy Manor the only place where they could have taken her. When he finally got past everything he made his way to the dungeons only to find the death eater torturing Hermione. She looked so weak and so scared. He killed every single one of the death eaters before rushing to Hermione and taking her away from that dreadful place.

"Draco there they are!" Mrs. Granger said as she pointed to the doctor that had been assigned to Hermione. Draco stopped pacing. This wasn't going to be good and he knew it.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said. "First the good news; She isn't dead." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Now the bad news. Miss. Granger has suffered extreme torture and has harmed her to the point that she has fallen into a magical coma. It would be a miracle if she ever wakes up." Mrs. Granger clasped in tears and Mr. Granger helped her to a chair. Draco stood there staring off into space still trying to understand what was going on. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." The doctor said.

"I want the best care that money can buy. Do everything that you can think to wake her up. I'm not giving up on her yet." Draco said. The Doctor nodded and walked away. Draco sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ferret." Came Ron's voice.

"Go away Weasel, I'm not in the mood." Draco sneered as he looked up and glared at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, what's wrong? Your girlfriends dump you?" Ron continued. Draco didn't have to take it so he stood up and pushed Ron and Harry away from him and began to walk toward Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hey, get away from the Malfoy. Wait what are they going here anyway?" Harry said as he looked at the Grangers.

"I'm going to go see her." Draco said before walking down the hall to a room. Harry and Ron being the suspicious people they were followed him and gasped when he saw him sitting in a chair and in the bed was laid Hermione with a bruise on her face. She was out cold, her skin was a deathly pale and she looked like she was on the brink of death.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER MALFOY?" Ron yelled as Harry stared at Hermione with guilt in his eyes.

"I saved her!" Draco said as he stroked Hermione's hand. "Get out of here." Harry dragged Ron away but sadly they never went back to the room even when they thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Harry sat staring into the fire with Ginny cuddled into his lap. Ron sat in the chair across from them also looking into the fire. It had been three month today that Harry had defeated Voldemort. There was a huge celebration but it didn't feel right because someone was missing.

Hermione was still in the coma with every healer doing everything they could to walk her up. Draco hadn't left her side and Harry nor Ron went to see her. Neither knew what exactly was wrong but they felt heavy guilt but they didn't know why. They had found out from Mr. Weasley three days after they had seen her that Hermione had fallen into a coma after being tortured for hours. She was getting the best medical care thanks to Draco but the healers refused to give any information due to request from both parents and Draco.

As they days passed Harry and Ron stopped going to the hospital and all together forgot Hermione.

"Harry I'm tired." Ginny whined. Ginny had let all the fame go to her head and was now cruel and self centered. She and Harry had started dating after Ginny 'saved' him.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said as he and Ginny stood up and to go to bed little did they know that far away in London a girl lay in her bed surrounded by people after she had just been injected with a potion. And she was now stirring in her sleep.

(/)

(Three months ago; Draco's POV)

I sat in the chair after I kicked Weasley and Potter out for the last time. I heard moving from behind and I thought it was them but when I turned I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"H-h-hermione?" She asked as she walked toward Hermione and sat on the bed. She was dressed like teenage witch mixed with a muggle. A black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a white corset over her black shirt. She also had a white hat on top of her long blonde hair.

"Do you know her?" I asked as I looked into her dark brown eyes that seemed to match Hermione's.

"Yes, I'm Jade Granger. Hermione's cousin." She said as she looked at me and smiled. "I take it that you are Draco Malfoy the one who saved her?" She asked with smile.

"Yeah, it is the least I can do. She is my best friend and all." I said.

"OH MY GOD!" I turned around and saw several people crowded around the door. "It's Jade Granger!" I heard Jade groan and laughed to myself.

"Get out of here! You have no right to be in this room!" Jade yelled before casting a spell that blocked the doorway. "God I hate them all." She cried as she shook her head and I laughed.

"So I take it by the screams and oh my gods that you are famous in some strange way?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm brilliant between Hermione and I there is really nothing we can't do." I got and idea at this.

"Can you wake her up?" I asked softly, I didn't want to get my hopes up. After a long time I looked down she couldn't do it.

"It will take a while but I think I can do it."

(Three months later)

I watched my girlfriend lovingly as she finished the last thing that we needed for the potion that would wake my best friend Hermione Granger up. Jade took a needle and poked her thumb and let three drops of her own blood drip into the potion before both of Hermione's parents did the same.

We all took a deep breath as Jade drew the potion up into a syringe making the clear glass turn a blood red and she walked over to sit on the bed where Hermione had laid for three months. I watched with hope as Jade lowered the syringe into Hermione's wrist and pushed the potion into her blood system.

After five minutes nothing happed and everyone had tears welling in their eyes until Hermione started to move slightly. The healers watched her progress and ten minutes later her warm brown eyes opened and she smiled a true smile.

"Jade, you saved me." Were her words before she burst into tears and pulled Jade down into a tight hug.

Everything was good now. I had my girlfriend and my best friend by my side and I knew there was nothing I couldn't do without them.

Weeks passed and instead of returning to Hogwarts like I was supposed to I stayed with Hermione and Jade as Hermione continued to get better. I was happy for the first time in my dreadful life.

But then a month after Hermione woke up we were informed that we had to return to Hogwarts. I was upset that I had to depart from Jade but then she shocked both of us when she told us that she would also be attending Hogwarts but as a Professor. We thought it was strange considering she was only 17 but then again she was brilliant.

We all dread returning to Hogwarts for we knew that we would have to face Harry, Ron, and Ginny once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hermione trust me! If you want to get back at those guys for doing nothing you can get back at them by using my boyfriend." Jade said as she worked on Hermione's hair.

"Thanks I feel so used." Draco said as he leaned against the wall in the room.

"Oh you know I love you dear." Jade said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know. So how exactly is she going to be using me?" He asked.

"I'm replacing them." Hermione answered for Jade as she straightened her hair the muggle way. "They forgot me as you know. I was in a certain coma that allowed me to know everything that was going on while I appeared to be unaware. How do you think I knew that it was Jade who made the potion and gave it to me?" She asked.

Hermione was currently in a set of Jade's clothes from when she was in Transylvania, which consisted of a black corset, black pants and a blood red long sleeved shirt. Over her stylish clothes was her black robe that she was required to ware. Jade had also done her hair so it was straight and her makeup was perfect. When both girls turned to Draco he gasped in shock of the beauty they held.

"You guys look like twins." Draco said. It was true the only thing that could keep one from messing the other up was the white signature hat that Jade wore and instead of black and red Jade was in white and black. Around each of their necks was a chocker with a charm, Hermione's charm was a star and Jade's was a dragon. Both looked ancient with complicated designs and what not. There was a ruby in Jade's that was in the eye of the dragon and an emerald in the center of the star on Hermione's.

"Your both bloody gorgeous. I hate to be the guy that your mad at Hermione I swear you'd kill him with lust." Both girls laughed and Jade hugged Draco.

"Thank you dear and you look quite handsome yourself." Draco smiled and kissed his girlfriend. He was in a simply black shirt and black pants under his black robe. It was the typical Draco Malfoy style. "Well, it's time. Our trunks are already up in the tower and Draco yours is in the dungeon."

"Wait, you're staying in the tower?" Hermione asked. Right now they were in the transfiguration classroom the class that Jade would be taking over.

"Well, I'm still a teenager no matter how you look at it. I don't want to be looked up in some teachers quarters all alone and besides the only reason I'm here is so I can monitor your progress. Remember I am the one assigned to watch you. And that Ginny girl I really don't trust. I men I kinda went back in your memories to see what was going on and I saw you save that Potter boy and Ginny saw you to and yet she it taking credit for everything you did." Jade said with a snort.

"Yeah, I remember now. Draco was reading me the newspaper and was sickened by what she had done. I have the feeling you also pried into my memories." Hermione said as she glared at Draco.

"Only a little." Draco said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well I owe you both my life so I'll let it slip only this once but stay out of my head." She said as she glared at her two friends.

"Ok we won't do it again. Now come on we have to get going." Jade said as she pushed both of them out of the classroom and into and empty hall. Everyone was at dinner.

(/)

"Everyone please get to your seats I have a few announcements to make." Headmistress McGonagall said and everyone got to their seats. Harry sat beside Ginny who had let all the glory go to her head and Ron. Across from him was a very depressed Neville Longbottom.

The room was quiet. A lot of people had died in the war and two students were still missing but they were both far from everyone's mind except for Neville.

"Well everyone I have been granted the great pleasure of welcoming back two students who have been gone for recovering and your new transfiguration teacher. Now where are those three restless teenagers?" All of a sudden three people came running down the hall their robes flowing behind them.

"Sorry we're late, we had a few things to talk about." Jade said as she began to walk up the isle followed by Draco and Hermione who no one recognized.

"Well Miss. Granger I see sending you to Transylvania did no good for you." McGonagall said as she looked at the three beautiful students. Jade laughed.

"No I haven't learned how to be on time but I have changed my style completely. I have also gone from genius to brilliant genius." She said with a smile.

"Of course you would. Well Draco it is good to have you back and finally Hermione." There was a chorus of gasps and several people began to choke on their drink as they stared at Hermione and then to Jade and Draco who had huge grins on their faces.

Neville's face lit up with a huge smile as he stared at the beautiful Hermione. Harry and Ron's faces both had a look of pure shock on them and Ginny had a horrible look on her face.

"It is wonderful to be back Headmistress I owe by life to these to. I wouldn't be standing here today with Jade's potion and I wouldn't have Jade's potion if Draco hadn't come to my rescue three months ago. You are lucky to be taking my cousin as a teacher she is the smartest person I know." She said with the bright smile everyone missed.

"Wait that is the new professor? But she's younger then me!" Dean Thomas shouted as he stood up. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"Well I guess no one here will remember me really. My real name is Jessica Alec Granger Oliver but back in first year I went by Jessica Oliver until my parents were killed and I went by Jade Granger or sometimes even Alec Granger. I was in your first years and when my parents were killed I was transferred to Transylvania after I was moved up in my studies. I skipped two years and graduated and have been training with some of my friends until I heard of my cousin's condition." She said turning to face Dean.

"Yes, Miss. Granger was a student here for only a short while. She will be staying in Gryffindor tower because of her assignment. She has asked to be treated like a normal student except for when in class. But I will warn all of you she can still give out detions when ever and she will be allowed off the grounds and walk around past curfew. I would suggest you don't make enemies with her. Because we aren't to sure what Transylvania did to her."

"Hey! I would like to resent that." Jade said with a frown.

"Yes we all know that Jade. Now will you three please take your seats so we can eat." Jade glared at the headmistress before taking Hermione's hand and going to sit at the far end of Gryffindor table and began to eat as they go strange glances from everyone.

"Here, you will need to take this three times a day once with each meal. It shall keep your mind in check and keep the melt downs away. You have permission to go into my trunk I keep the potion in a box with a dragon on it k?" She asked. "I'll give it to you the box tonight but remember if you forget even once your mind can come crashing down in a mental brake down. My blood can only do so much. Remember if you go into a mental meltdown the memories will come flooding back like a dam bursting. The only thing that is keeping the memories from the torture. The pain will be real and your body might shut down and you will return to your coma." Jade said as she handed Hermione a veil.

"What does your blood do?" Hermione asked

"Well, I guess you could call it a dam my blood being of magical power is very strong and then your parents blood mixed with mine creates sort of a dam." Jade explained as she ate.

"Hermione is that you?" Hermione turned at the sound of Neville's voice and a smile lit up her face.

"Neville it is wonderful to see you again." Hermione said as she hugged Neville as he sat down. "This is my cousin Jade as you already know." Neville smiled at Jade

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Neville said.

"Yes, I am looking forward to see what you can do in my class." Neville, Hermione, and Jade spent the remainder of dinner laughing and talking about what had happened to Hermione and how things had been going in school.

All the while Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione. She looked amazing and he felt a sharp pain of jealousy because he knew that every other guy in the school was looking at Hermione and Jade with lust.

Every one of the girls stared at Jade wondering if they could convince her to give them a makeover like they did to Hermione. As far as Ginny she stared at Hermione with great hatred in her eyes. She knew that Hermione was in love with Harry she had confessed to it before the war and she knew by the look in Jade's eyes that she knew that Jade knew about what she had done.

Things were going to be very complicated this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

(Harry's POV)

It all came rushing back to me that night as I lay in my bed as head boy. Ginny had been forced to give up the badge to Hermione since she was truly the Head Girl and Ginny was only a step in.

Hermione had agreed and she and her cousin Jade were sharing a bedroom. Ginny had snuck into my room and was now lying next to me curled up into my side. I couldn't stand Ginny she had let all this fame go to her head and she had become self centered. As much as I appreciated her saving my life and all she just wasn't who I thought she would be.

I felt so bad at dinner. I was silent the whole time. I had seen my best friend in over four months and I couldn't help but notice she was absolutely beautiful. She looked so different but underneath her clothes and hair she was still the same Hermione; the same smile, the same laugh, and the same stubbornness.

I couldn't get her out of my mind and each time she smiled it reminded me of that day when we'd taken Ginny to the hospital for a broken wrist during the battle. Seeing her there so pale, so defenseless and to think I had totally forgotten about her in my rush to get Ginny out of there. I had been standing there hugging Ginny when the Death Eater took her. I was there when she had been hit by Voldamort's curse I should have been the one to save her, I should have been the one sitting by her bedside throughout all those months and yet I wasn't. I let my enemy save her, I aloud her cousin to find a cure

I sighed this wasn't right. I got out of bed carefully as to not wake up Ginny and walked down stairs where the fire was dying down. I was a little taken back when I saw a figure wrapped up in a blanket, a book in it's lap, and a small iPod playing.

I recognized the person as Hermione and slowly moved to the couch in the common room and sat down making her look up from her book.

"Hey" I said weakly with a smile. She frowned at me and pulled the headphones that were in her ears out so that the music that she was listening to was heard.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Was he simple answer before turning back to her book and reading. I smiled she seemed so beautiful. Her hair was still straight but she had washed off all her makeup and she looked the same as when I had seen her at dinner.

"How did you get that to work?" I asked as I pointed toward the iPod.

"Jade charmed it." She said.

"We need to talk." I finally said. I had to know what had happened. "What happened the day of the final battle?" I was afraid to know.

"You want to know Harry?" She said looking up. "First I save you and your darn girlfriend take credit for it, then I was hit by a curse while you were killing Voldamort, next I was captured while you were to busy hugging Ginny. After that I went through hours of never ending pain and anger. I was about to give up on you and that hopeless Ronald Weasley when I heard Draco's voice telling me everything was alright. I open my eyes to see you are no where in sight and neither is Ron but there I was in a dungan half dead surrounded by the bodies of death eaters and the only person there to save me was the man that had teased me all throughout Hogwarts and the last person I would ever consider a friend. And then fina

lly I fall into a magical coma where I am aware of everything that is going on. You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept that you would never come and I knew Draco would make you leave but he wasn't always there. And to top it all off when Jade showed up and news of my wake up got out you didn't even have the slightest idea of who I was. You can't expect me to be happy with the both of you when I was left on bad terms. I have Draco and Jade and you destroyed our relationship." She said making Harry's mouth drop open. He knew all o this but he was unaware that it was Hermione that had saved him.

"You're lying." I said and I instantly knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Ok Harry, I'm lying." She said sarcastically. "And you can friend yourself a knew best friend. I heard Ginny's looking for one. Oh wait she already stole you." She said slamming her book shut and standing up. As she was about to walk away I grabbed her arm giving her a pleading look.

"Hermione please…what can I do to get your friendship back?" I begged as I pulled her in front of me.

"Prove it." She said with a glare.

"How?" I continued to beg.

"You're a smart man Harry…" She ripped out of my grip. "Figure it out." She hissed before walking away in rage.

I hadn't cried in what seems like forever but tonight I sat on the couch and I cried for what seemed like forever. I had lost my very best friend since first year; she had been there for me the whole way and I had gotten so caught up that I couldn't even manage to save her when she had been there for me the whole way. I didn't deserve her friendship but I fear I will loose it if I didn't have her.

That morning when I woke up I was determined and made a vow to myself. I would win Hermione's friendship back, even if it was the last thing I do.

A/n: I know that it is short and thanks to…

Devilchild93

ginnylovesharry07

Anna-xx-Banana

Soulfully and Eternally

divisionminuscula5

star2421

Fantasia-49

Anathematize

You all rock and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

Harry walked into the Great hall and was met by the laughter of Hermione. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco beet read and Jade trying to stifle a laugh. She leaned over and kissed him and he calmed down wrapping his arm around her waist protectively pulling her to him so she was practically on his lap before continuing eating. He saw people staring at them with frowns before looking at Hermione.

"Harry!" Ginny skipped toward him and kissed him passionately. Harry smiled at her before taking her hand and walking to where Ron was sitting openly staring at Hermione with lust in his eyes.

"You should go over there Ron!" Ginny said as she pushed her brother in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"No way!" Ron said as he sat down. "You saw what happened to the last three boys who went over there. Draco nearly bit their heads of!" Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. She had to find someone who wasn't deathly afriend of Draco Malfoy to get Hermione's attention away from her Harry.

Harry looked over longingly at Hermione. All he wanted to do was talk to her. Why the hell did he have to be so stupid and open his big mouth and call her a liar?

Hermione feeling someone's gaze burning her looked up and her eyes locked with warm sad emerald one's. Not knowing what to do she gave him a soft smile before turning away. Harry seeing the smile felt a surge of hope and began to brainstorm ways to get her back.

(/)

Hermione sat on the desk in he transfiguration classroom talking with a handsome Ravenclaw boy who had found his way between her legs. Harry stared at the two not really understanding the feelings that were going through him. He felt so jealous. All he wanted to do was beat the bloody kid into a pulp.

"Sit down everyone we have a lot to go over today." The door opened an Jade walked in with a wave of her hand a random object appered before them all.

"I would like you all to show me what you can do. I want you to try your hardest to turn that object into a dove." She sat on her desk her legs crossed in an Indian style and nodded for them to do what they could.

Draco and Hermione turned their objects to doves instantly earning twenty points for each of their houses. Then the Ravenclaw boy Hermione had been talking to earned ten points for being third and then Harry five points. Class was dismissed an hour later and everyone headed for lunch. Hermione sat on the desk in the transfiguration classroom eating a apple while Draco and Jade talked off to the side. One of the doves that hadn't been returned to normal sat on her shoulder nipping at her ear every once in a while.

Hermione lazily stroked it's feathers staring off into space occasionally lifting the apple to talk a bite. She was unaware of the raven haired boy who leaned in the door way watching her actions.

Jade turned and smiled as she looked at Harry. He had some look in her eyes that she could only describe as love and adoration. The boy was right out stupid to not see his feelings for her. Jane felt a tug and turned to see Draco pulling her into her back office a seductive smirk on his face. Jade smiled at him and allowed the two some privacy. Shutting the door of the office made the other two occupants look up at each other. No one moved.

They birds hazel eyes sparkled as it flew from Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blinked a few times before smiling at Harry.

"Hello" She said. Harry felt his heart jump at the sound of her voice. He slowly moved toward her his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped in front of her. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Hermione looked into his deep eyes.

To Harry he had never seen anything more beautiful and innocent in his life in a matter of seconds he found himself with his arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly to his chest. They sat there neither knowing how long with her sitting on the desk wrapped in his arms her head lying on his chest and him standing between her legs his eyes closed and his face nuzzling her neck inhaling her scent. They hadn't seen Draco and Jade slipping out of the office flushed and their clothes askew and they didn't see they smile at the couple.

Hermione pushed Harry away after some time and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry." And with that she rushed out of the room Harry following her.


End file.
